


all we see is sky

by gokuharas



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe, Illustrated, M/M, four whole drawings. incredible., happy birthday kaito, pilot au based off of momota's love hotel event, spoiler free, this is just brainless fluff dont mind me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-18 01:31:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10606521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gokuharas/pseuds/gokuharas
Summary: (spoiler free!)Saihara's been waiting for this moment for years.





	

Adrenaline crashed through Saihara's jittering frame as he flushed and grinned against the last ribbons of wind that wove around his windshield. It'd been a long time from their first encounter as nameless pilots to their grand competition as close companions and rivals, but as he guided his plane to a rumbling halt on the landing strip he and Momota had cleared and maintained for the last two years, he only wished it had lasted longer.

After all, this was their 199th race - the tiebreaker. And as much as he'd like to say that he'd lost, for his friend's sake...

_Well._

The pilot watched as Momota's plane rolled to a stop nearby, and his expression deflated into one of sympathetic understanding. He knew the man would've been _galaxies_ more upset if he'd thrown the race, but it still stung to know that he'd taken the victory that Momota had anticipated for _years._

Maybe that was why Saihara was so taken aback when Momota leapt out of his plane with stars in his eyes.

 

Carefully lowering himself onto the lush, short turf of the airstrip, Saihara kept his eyes on his friend. The astronaut-to-be's breathing was much steadier than his own, and yet somehow his cheeks were dyed many shades darker than he'd ever seen, the brilliant rose striking against his violet shock of hair. Wide lilac eyes stared back at him through the pink haze with something akin to adoration.

Saihara gulped and, trying to calm his racing heartbeat, approached with delicate steps.

It wasn't until the gap between the pair was almost entirely closed that Momota managed to tear his eyes away from Saihara's. Granting a cursory glance to his shoe as it kicked up blades of grass and soil, he seemed to mull something over in his head, and when he looked back to Saihara it was with complete confidence in his words.

"Well done, Shuuichi. You deserved it."

Momota's voice was soft, nothing like his trademark exuberance, but there was a warmth to it that made Saihara's heart fly in loops. A smile curled at his lips. It was good to know that Momota wasn't too ups-

"...But," Momota continued, much to Saihara's surprise, "I still need to win against you before I can go to space."

_Oh God._

"And since you already beat me at piloting, I really need to pick up my game. Which is why..."

The cobalt-haired pilot stared at the taller boy, a concoction of trepidation and curiosity swirling in his chest. Momota gave him a fleeting glance before his face burned up even more and his stare shot to the ground like a rocket.

 

"Which is. Uh. Why I want to..." he said, his quavering voice tapering to a mutter too soon for Saihara to hear the rest of the sentence.

Saihara tentatively reached out to rest a hand on Momota's forearm. 

"Want to... what?"

Momota's eyes struck his for a split second before screwing shut, and a fire seemed to roar to life within him as his composure completely flipped and he stammered out, " _Which is w-why I want you to go out with me!_ "

Saihara just sat there, stunned. Momota gave the shocked boy a worried glance as he curled into himself, something that looked utterly, indisputably _wrong_ on the normally exuberant astronaut.

"I mean. If you don't want to, you really don't have to, I don't wanna force you to do anythin', I just, you were so amazing in the race, and you're so modest and admirable, and, u-uh, kind of really cute, and oh my god I'm making this worse I'm just gonna shut up and lea-"

"Kaito-kun, it's alright!"

Momota blanched, his vocal tirade stopping short. He looked down at Saihara, who was now holding both of his arms and staring at him with conviction.

"Of c-course I'll go on a date with you," he stammered out, the words almost seeming to lift Momota off the ground. "How about we meet here tomorrow for lunch? ...I'll bring some bento boxes and that melon soft drink you like so much--or, uh. Something."

"You noticed that I like the melon one?"

Saihara nodded after a moment, and Momota looked ready to burst into tears, his stupidly (adorably) giddy grin stretching all the way across his face.

In a flash, Momota brought his face down to Saihara’s and softly pecked his cheek, much to his own embarrassment moments later when his actions seemed to catch up with him in an epithetical moment of horror.

Momota grinned sheepishly. "I'll. I'll bring a picnic blanket."

With another barely-sustained moment of eye contact that left both pilots reeling, the pair went over to their planes to bring them back to their storage shed.

Saihara wasn't sure how he'd fallen so deeply into this in the span of four minutes, but as he toyed with the idea of lying in Momota's arms under the afternoon sun, he found that he was glad he had.

**Author's Note:**

> woohooo!!! first illustrated fic! please tell me if you thought the illustrations were a nice touch and if youd like to see more illustrated fics from me! my deviantart account is http://clovrcats.deviantart.com , where you can find more of my art if you're interested! thank you for reading!
> 
> also, sorry if the formatting's not the best. im uploading this from my ipad and i dont know how to code to save my life.


End file.
